


I Didn't Know What Else To Do!

by ShortStack05



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, Okumura Rin Needs a Hug, Oneshot, Swearing, he's never had friends before, how do you tag?, kind of, seriously, somebody help him please, spell check by grammarly™, there's like one f-bomb, um...how do you tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortStack05/pseuds/ShortStack05
Summary: After finding out about Rin's powers, his classmates avoid him; they were his friends, why couldn't he trust them with his secret?--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Also read as, "Rin doesn't know how friends work and no one helps him, but I wouldn't have told them either if this is how they'd react."
Relationships: Okumura Rin & Suguro "Bon" Ryuuji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	I Didn't Know What Else To Do!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I've never posted anything on ao3 or for this fandom before so I'm gonna hope that this turns out ok. I am gonna do some shameless self-advertising for another fanfic I'm working on, on Wattpad though because I have nothing better to say here.
> 
> Its a deaf Percy Jackson story and my username is Acorn120 so if at least someone could check it out I would be forever grateful :)
> 
> Also, if someone could tell me how to use italics on this site I would be very thankful.

Even weeks after everyone else found out about it, Rin still finds himself hesitating before opening the door to the cram-school classroom, fake smile plastered on his face. Other than a few pointed glares and a scowl courtesy of Bon he doesn't get a reaction to his presence. Konekomaru flinches and jerks away slightly as he hurries down the aisle between tables to a corner seat in the back; he moved seats when Shiemi jumped when he sat next to her on the first day back.

He slumps into his seat, his face resting dejectedly on the tabletop, tail drooping sadly on the floor beside his feet. The last few students come in through the door in the following few minutes before class started, the teacher appearing not long after. 

The school seemed to drag on, but it finally came to an end and Rin fought with himself on whether he should be the first or last student to leave the room. The decision was made for him when his entire class, aside from Takara, gather around his desk, preventing him from leaving.

Bon is the first to speak up, unsurprisingly. "Okumura, we have a couple questions we'd like you to answer," he says, voice gruff and leaving no room for an argument from the before-mentioned half-demon. Rin slumps impossibly further in his chair before grunting and answer. Taking it as an affirmative Bon continues his interrogation. "Why didn't you tell us?"

Rin snorts, the self-deprecating sound startling a few of his frie- classmates, they're not his friends anymore. He lifts his head off of the table in front of him to look Bon in the eyes. "I don't know Suguro, why wouldn't I tell the classroom of exorcists-in-training that I'm the son of the worst demon to ever exist. It must not have occurred to me that my sperm donor has ruined at least half of your lives. I know he has ruined my life, for one, and I know he fucked up your three's lives too; so no, it never occurred to me to tell you all that I'm the spawn of fucking Satan himself." His voice continued to rise in volume as he spoke, his anger palpable. The tension in the room after his outburst was thick enough it could be cut with a knife. His tail had risen from its sad drooping on the floor at some point to start angrily lashing back and forth behind him.

The rest of the exorcists-in-training couldn't help their slight flinches as Rin's anger grew. Bon steeled himself before continuing his line of questioning. "But we were your friends, you should have trusted us enough to tell us" he retorted indignantly. Rin rolled his eyes and seemed to slouch into himself more.

"Yeah, 'cause that worked so well, didn't it. I did trust you guys, I revealed myself didn't I? Why should I have had to say it out loud, you would have reacted the same way." His bitter words stung, but none of the other exwires could veritably argue his statement. Rin scoffed before he looked back up. "Are you done? Can I leave now, I have to make dinner still and I'd like to go now."

Shaking his head, Bon managed one last question. "Would you have told us if it was anything else? If you weren't the son of Satan or something like that, would you have told us the 'Big Secret'?" Bon looked back into Rin's eyes, not breaking contact. After a few minutes, the only breaking of eye contact being for blinking, Rin looked away. He bit his lip, his sharp canine almost breaking the skin, and shrugged helplessly.

It sounds choked when he says it like he's holding back tears. "I don't know, I'd like to think so but I couldn't promise anything to you," he says it, and he sounds so unbelievably sad when he admits it. Bon doesn't seem to like his answer because he scoffs and starts his insults. He doesn't get to say much before Rin is cutting him off, held-back tears finally rolling down his face as he yells. "I don't know okay! I've never had friends before! I don't know how any of this works and it scares me!" He gets cut off by a sob and he breathes for a moment before he continues. The exwires look at him with a mixture of sadness and pity which makes Rin look away. His voice is quiet when he talks this time, resigned. "I've never had friends, I was the kid that moms told their kids to stay away from. The kid who got in fights to defend his little brother who couldn't protect himself; who sent his dad and another student to the hospital in kindergarten for broken bones because he was called a demon by his teachers." He stops and takes a deep breath before continuing. "I didn't know then, y'know? I only found out a few weeks before the school year started; didn't even know demons existed until I'm almost getting murdered by a guy that got possessed by one. All of a sudden my old man is there, Father Fujimoto, and we're running and he's telling me all these things I'd never believed in until then." 

He starts getting choked up again and his classmates are already looking at him differently. "We're home and he's telling me that he's not my dad, Satan is, and he's giving me the sword and telling me to leave and then a gate opens and I'm falling through. Dad's possessed and he's talking and it's not right and then he stabs himself and I open the sword to get us out and he's already gone and the gate is gone and I'm just left there on the monastery floor with him all alone." Rin is bawling again and none of the other teens are sure what to do and his tail is dragging sadly back and forth on the dirty floor and all of a sudden Shiemi is latched around him, crying just as hard if not harder than he is. Slowly the rest of the class join the group hug, though none quite as touchy-feely as Shiemi.

Once everyone calmed down, they walked together as a group to the empty boys' dorm building for a dinner that they would all help Rin make. None of them noticed the form of a smiling Yukio around the corner, glad that his brother finally had his friends. And if there was a small white dog with a bowtie standing with him, that's no one's business but their own.


End file.
